


The Masquerade.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Drabble, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Kinktober 2019, M/M, kinktober day 6, light biting, lol posted in Nov but whatever, old fashioned attempt at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had all begun at the masquerade.(Or me attempting to mimic Poe with the writing style and Eren sucks Levi’s dick.)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	The Masquerade.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read:   
WARNING - mentions of gay sex being a "sin" & implied atheist characters

It had all begun at the masquerade. A dance of fools filled with sin and a form of grotesques longingness so strong that it would take the breath from your lungs and whisk your life away right before your very eyes. You could taste the lust on your tongue as you make your way around the rooms, seven of which were each filled with a different cardinal sin that one should not partake in. They turned their backs on their god, on their judgmental society, and chose this one night a year to give themselves over to the devil; so that he may take them and lead them straight into hell. A hell that burned so good they could feel it on their skin days, weeks, months, even years later. A warmness on the coldest nights, a welcomed old friend on the summer days where no heat could compare to the godless night they contributed in.   
  
A couple locked the doors behind them, giggling as they waltzed into the scarlet adorned room, the color of blood, of temptation, of pure and unadulterated sin. Eren, the son of a doctor and an actress, the family heir, a young man meant to take over his father’s practice and follow in his footsteps. To take care of the young and the old, the sick and the well, the rich and the poor, a good man to all parties that knew him. Though they were unaware of the sickness that lingered in his mind, the horror and sin that he would dive into eagerly every chance that was presented to him.   
He waited on his knees, a cock on his tongue, slipping past his soft lips with a passion, a lovingness, that was unknown to anyone but him. The flesh so beautiful, so delectable, so delicious, and it belonged to him and only him. He would forget his God while he sucked on that forbidden sinful prick, his eyes rolling to the back of his mouth while he prayed to the man bucking his hips and fucking his mouth with reckless abandonment. His fingers dung into the man’s thighs, urging him on,begging for a taste of his bitter cum that was waiting to be emptied into his eager mouth.   
  
Levi Ackerman, a man unknown to the world, but the long time lover of the doctor’s son. Not high ranking, or a woman like the Jaeger’s would have preferred, a black smith that would make the shoes for their horses feet. Nevertheless, he was Eren’s lover, a man he would sooner die for, than to even dream of abandoning. They would often sneak out together, whispers of their secret love passed between them in the woods between their homes. Hiding together in the forest, making love on blankets older than them and long forgotten to either of their households. One day, they promised to each other, they would escape together. Begin a life without fear, live in the sin that ‘their god’ despised, care not for the horrors that would await them after death, the punishment for their unspoken and forbidden love. But until then..   
  
“Eren,” Levi muttered, the man nearing his finish, his cock pulsing with the undeniable need to spill his seed into such a beautiful mouth. Eren was his little slut, feeding from his cum as often as he could, wrapping his lips around his hard cock when no one was looking, giving Levi all of the pleasure that he could provide. Promising him a life with love and pleasure, one that no one could turn down, one that Levi could hardly wait for. “I’m so close, my love,” Levi continued, biting his lip when his lover looked up to him, eyes of sea daring him to dive in and lose himself to the forceful waves that beckoned him.   
  
The brunette hollowed his cheeks, his eyes closing as he took Levi as deep into his mouth as he could, his tongue slipping over the foreskin of Levi’s cock, playing with it while he brought him to his release. Each shot of cum was delicious to Eren, hot seed shooting into his mouth and rolling over tongue, being swallowed away quickly for the next load to fill his mouth.   
  
So long as Eren had Levi’s cock, he would need no god. For what kind of god would want to take this away from him? Levi’s moans, the twitch of his hips as he finished, the sweat that dripped down his body, his smell of his sex, his sin. His beautiful alabaster skin, sweeter than milk, smoother than silk, delicious beneath his tongue as he cleaned his lover’s softening cock with a quite pop.   
  
Levi pulled the man to his feet, kissing him with all of the love he could manage, spoiling Eren with his lips, his love unbeatable to the ‘sin’ they’d just committed.   
  
“Let’s leave,” Eren whispered against his lips, sharing the taste of Levi’s seed by licking over his lips and into his mouth.   
  
“Tonight?” Levi asked, his arms around Eren tighter than before, crushing him against his chest.   
  
Eren hummed, moving his lips down Levi’s neck, leaving bite marks along his pale skin. Marks that Levi’s mother would ask him about, marks that he would lie about, marks Eren wanted to make in the morning and at night, for no one else to see as they lived together in peace. He bit carefully into Levi’s shoulder, making him hiss with pleasure, with need, a silence passing between them with the knowing need that they had to go again. That Eren’s cock was still hard and waiting, but that the brunette preferred laying on his back in the woods, looking up to the moon while Levi fucked his ass; filling him to the brim with everything he had.   
  
“Anything for you,” Levi whispered back, capturing Eren’s lips once again, the bloody colored walls around them sending no judgment their way. Only encouragement.   
  
They left with their hands held together, smiling as they made their way past the other party goers. The scarlet room having done it’s job once again, bringing a couple together that were always meant to be, uncaring of the taboo that would be laid upon them. 


End file.
